Shadows at Dusk
by chikara-flame
Summary: Your-Your a vampire!" Liz stuttered. The boy across from her smiled sadly. "Yes. I'm sorry, Liz, for being terribly impolite before. I know it must come as a shock, me telling you this now."... My story, inspired by Twilight. Read inside to find out.


Chapter 1: The Move

Liz sighed. Not much to look at. But maybe things would get better. They had too.

She turned her brown eyes to her mother's face, but couldn't see more than her cheek. Her mother was focussing on the driving right now.

"Mom, are we close to being there?" Liz asked, her tone bored. She was trying to mask her excitement, and it was working. Everyone always told her she would be a hit on Broadway.

"Almost sweety, just a little farther." her mother replied.

"I wonder if the sun ever shines here" was mumbled from a boy seated beside Liz. Liz's dark, waist-length brown hair swished as she turned to look at her brother.

He looked like her. Dark brown hair, although it was sticking up everywhere, and dark brown eyes. She didn't like it. She was 18. He was 16. And people still called them twins.

"No, for your information, it hardly ever shines in and around Forks." she answered Terry.

Just saying 'Forks' made her happy. Yes, she was moving to Forks. After reading Twilight (the wonderful book about a very handsome vampire, and a very stubborn girl), she had started bugging her mother to move there. Her mother thought it was a passing thing.

After Liz read New Moon (the amazing sequel to the wonderful book about a very handsome vampire and a very-well, you get it), 'Mom, can we move to Forks?' was said with every conversation.

Literally. A normal conversation often went like this: "Mom, I need to pick up some things from the drug store." (Or something typical to say) "Okay honey, you can borrow my car." (A typical response) "Mom, can we move to Forks?" (The big clincher) "We'll see." (The usual response)

Her mom gave in. Being a doctor, Dr. Lynne Wilder looked for a job opening at the small hospital there. Lucky for Joanna, there was one.

So, here they were. Moving from their cozy house in Montreal to a cold, dreary town in the US

Wonderful.

Liz had no idea what she was going to find there. She knew it wouldn't be anything like the book. Really now, how could it be? But, in a little part of her mind, she hoped, really hoped, for something to happen.

Maybe the move wouldn't be all a big waste.

Liz sighed and looked out the window again. It was raining. Typical. She decided to day dream, about what it would be like to experience all the things that happened to Bella in the books.

She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it all. Learning that vampires walked among you would be a shock, but learning that one of them (a very hot one) wanted to get to know you, and even liked you was a very different thing.

Liz had already decided that she would probably be very scared if she ever did come face to face with a vampire. Really, who wouldn't?

But, that could never happen.

She wasn't prepared for the sudden stop that her mom made, and she smacked her head off the window.

"Oww." she rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Mom, what was that for? Why the sudden stop?" she asked.

"We're here. Honestly, if you'd stop day dreaming about Edward..." her mother trailed off, a teasing smile playing across her lips.

Liz sighed. Ever since that one time, her mother never let it go.

She stared hard out the window, realizing that, through all the rain, there was a house there.

It was everything she had imagined. Liz had helped pick it out, naturally, but she still loved it.

Which was why she picked it. That, and the fact she thought it resembled Bella's' house.

Over obsessive fan, yes. But she was just normal until you mentioned Stephenie Meyer. If you so much as say Steph- , that's all you'll have time to say.

Then, she will tell you all about her favourite author, barely pausing to take breaths, not allowing you to get a word in.

It will get annoying, after the first couple times. Oh yes, she'll do it over and over again. People tend to not listen by the 5th time.

Liz got out of the car, and raced up to the door, pulling the key out of her pocket as she did. She couldn't wait to get inside.

Un-locking the door, she stepped inside, and smiled. She loved it already.

To her left, through an archway, was the kitchen. To her right, the living room. In front of her, about 7 feet away, a staircase, leading to the upper floor.

"Mom, the movers have already been here?" she exclaimed, looking at their furniture already in place.

A sleek, black leather sofa occupied the most easterly wall of the living room, and an E-Z Boy recliner was on it's right a little in front. The t.v had a spot on the most westerly wall, and various potted flora and fauna from Forks were in nooks and crannies in the room.

The kitchen had a small, 4 person-sized table in the middle, with 4 dining chairs around it. There was a window facing the driveway, and the road, and below the window was the sink. Cupboards were on the walls, on both sides of the window, and a counter went around from the westerly wall to the northerly wall. Tucked into a space between the counter and the easterly wall was a fridge.

"Yes, the movers have already been here." she heard her mother call from the car.

"Mom, why did we move here?" Liz heard her brother whine.

"Because, it's a quaint little town, and Liz really had her heart set on it." her mother replied.

Liz smiled wistfully then. Yes, she did have her heart set on it, and it was already turning out to be everything she'd ever dreamed.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs!" she called, and heard her mother reply "Okay." warily.

Liz took the steps two at a time, ending up at the top, faced with a decision of four doors. The one to her immediate left was a bathroom, then the door beside that was her bedroom. The next door, in front of her, was her mother's bedroom. Her brother got the smallest room.

She opened her door, and a bright smile appeared on her face. In front of her, against the wall length wise, was her bed. The headboard was against the east wall. Beside the headboard, a window. Her desk was against the south wall, where she had just come in, and to the right, in the corner.

Though the walls were painted dark blue, and a light blue rug hid the hard wood floor underneath, she loved it. She sighed, imagining Bella in her room. She walked over to her bed, and sat down, looking all around the room. It was perfect. Better than she had dreamed.

Liz bounded back down the stairs, and found that her brother was already trying to hook up his PS3 to the t.v. Her mother was going through some boxes, putting plates and dishes away.

"Mom, what's for supper?" Liz asked.

"I was thinking of ordering pizza, since it's getting late, and nothings really unpacked."

Liz nodded, and headed out to the car, grabbing her box of items she didn't want to movers to touch.

Walking back inside, she slipped off her shoes, and went back to her room.

Carefully setting the box down on her bed, she opened it, and started removing various things.

Her cd player, her clock, her phone, her diary, her favourite stuffed plushie (an Edward that her best friend had made for her before she moved). She placed her cd player (along with some Muse cd's) on her desk, and her clock beside that. Her Edward plushie was left on her bed. And...

"Now, where to hide my diary?" she said aloud. She decided that underneath her mattress was as good a place as any. Shoving it underneath, she straightened, and looked around her room once more.

She sighed. It was perfect.

"Liz? Could you please order the pizza?" her mother called from the kitchen. She heard the clashing and clanging of pots.

"But Mom, I-"

"Elizabeth Lynne Wilder, do not 'But' me when you're the one that wanted to move here, to chase around Edward what's-his-name. If you can't even so much as plug in a phone, and call a pizza place..." her mother trailed off, sounding as if she would burst into laughter.

When her mother was angry, unless it was very serious, her mother would often laugh. It helped calm the nerves, and keep from chewing her children's heads off.

Liz sighed. "Yes mother. And it's Edward Cullen." she called down the stairs. She reached back into the box on her bed, removing the very last item. Her phone.

She looked around for a phone plug-in, and, upon finding one nicely situated beside her desk, she plugged in the phone, and placed it down in the right corner of the desk. She realized she had no phonebook. She walked slowly down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen, immediately having to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Her mother, sitting on the floor of the kitchen, had pots and pans scattered around her, as she was trying to put a blender together. Her mother had a soup pot on her head, obviously she didn't want to put it down.

Liz coughed mercilessly, knowing her mother was doing her best. Upon hearing her daughter, Lynne looked up. "Yes dear." her mother asked, repositioning the pot as it moved to cover her eyes.

"I was wondering if we have a phonebook or something, that I can use to look up the number for a pizza place." Liz asked.

"Oh yes, there should be one in our mail box." her mother replied, and went back to trying to fit the blender together.

Liz walked out of the kitchen, giggling a bit. Her mother...she laughed whole-heartedly, and opened the front door (not bothering with her shoes), walking to the mail box at the end of their paved drive and looking inside. Of course, there was a (some-what thin) phonebook sitting inside. Liz grabbed it, and raced inside.

Sitting on her bed, with a slice of pizza in hand, she was having fun picking out names that sounded old. She had a list. The names were mostly common ones like Smith and Jacob, but there were even a few Blacks and Hales. Only one she added to the list out of how unique it sounded. Ranier. And there was only one.

Looking at her watch, she realized it was getting late. Finishing off the slice of pizza in her hand, and placing the phonebook on her desk (open to the Ranier page), she got under her warm covers, and thought about school the next day. Forks High school. She giggled. This was going to be interesting.

Liz awoke to her alarm, and groggily opened her eyes. It looked like it would be overcast today. She got up slowly, and crossed the room to turn off her alarm. Pulling various items of clothing from her closet, she decided on a slim-fitting pair of dark navy blue jeans, and a black t-shirt that reached her mid thigh, with 5 buttons that could be used to make a deep v-neck and a collar.

"Elizabeth! Let's go, or else I'll be late!" she heard her mother call from downstairs. Joanna quickly pulled a brush through her hair, and practically flew down the stairs. Her mother was standing by the door, wearing scrubs. A white physician's coat was slung over one arm.

"It looks like it's going to be a wonderfully overcast day, Liz." her mother said, smiling brightly, and using the nickname Joanna hated most.

"Mom, sunny days are few and far between here. And Mom, calling me Elizabeth will not get me downstairs quicker. I like Liz for short, you know that." she replied, sighing.

Lynne chuckled. "Yeah, I've been reminded quite a few times. Now, let's go. The clinic's going to be wondering where their new doctor is, and your going to be late." she said, and within minutes, they were on the road.

Liz looked at the new high school in front of her. Now, she was nervous. Kids walked in and out, and she was starting to feel sick.

She had never been to another different school before. She had only been to one Elementary school. And one High School.

This was a totally different high school. She was in her last year. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of having to get to know people all over again. But it would be an adventure.

Walking up to the main office doors, and opened them and walked in, taking a seat in one of the 4 chairs lining the wall. In front of her, a long counter, with a secretary behind it, and a door that read "Principal's". A door to her left said "Nurse". And a door to her right lead into the hall way.

"Hello, you must be new. If I could get you to tell me your name, we'll hand you your paper's and get you all set." the secretary called to her, and Liz walked up, giving all her information, and receiving her class schedule, books, and a slip to let the teachers know she was new.

Liz pulled open the door on her right, seeing that directly down the long hall way was the double doors to what was most likely the cafeteria. Branching off from the main hall way, many other halls with more classes were waiting.

She looked at her class schedule, and read her classes.

History first, then Science, Lunch, then Art, and finally Math. All the subjects she had been taking back in Montreal.

"Oh mon dieu." she whispered. Kids roamed the halls, talking in groups, or just plain roaming. Some looked at her, and others whispered. She caught 'new girl' a couple times as she walked calmly down the hall. Nothing could phase her She was prepared.

She looked to check her home room, History, classroom number, and then set off to it. As she was nearing it, she heard the bell for class ring. She would be first one in.

Reaching the class, she sat in a seat near the window, looking out over the grounds. Not much to see.

Hearing kids enter the class, she felt a couple eyes on her. She tried her best to act nonchalant. She was surprised when a desk beside her was suddenly occupied. Turning, she almost gasped when she met the striking bright blue eyes of a girl.

"Hello. I'm Alexis. Alexis Ranier." the girl said, her voice calm and serene, but flowing swiftly, like a river. Her waist-length black hair helped her eyes to stand out more, and her pixie-like face made her seem friendly.

Liz recognized the last name from her list.

"I-I'm Elizabeth Wilder. Most people just call me Liz for short." she replied, a little flustered that a girl this obviously beautiful would be talking to her. But then she realized how everyone looked away from Alexis.

"Nice to meet you, Liz." Alexis replied, and turned in her seat.

The teacher had called class to order. Liz silently slipped up to the front to give him her note, and slunk back to her seat, grateful that she didn't have to introduce herself. Public speaking was not one of her talents.

The rest of the class went off without a hitch. Alexis would smile at her every once in a while, catching her eye. She seemed pretty nice.

When the bell rang, Anna stood up, grabbing her books and heading for the door. She was startled when Alexis was suddenly behind her.

"What class do you have next?" she asked, her eyes friendly and warm.

"Science. What about you?"

"Same. Want to walk with me? It's only a short distance." Alexis said, and waited for a reply.

"Sure." she replied, and Alexis took lead, though it seemed as though she was trying to keep her pace in check.

'I must be a slow walker.' Liz thought. Alexis lead her down a couple of doors on the hall way, standing in front of one.

"This is science. Let's get in before the rest of the class does." Alexis lead Liz inside. Liz gave the slip to the science teacher, a nice looking woman in her forties. The teacher smiled pleasantly.

"You may sit there, Elizabeth." the teacher said, indicating a desk in the middle of the class.

"Uhm, do you mind calling me Liz? I like it a bit better than Elizabeth." she replied. The teacher smiled.

Liz walked to her new desk, and sat down. Moments later, kids came pouring in. Alexis was quiet in her desk, but she gave Liz a reassuring smile.

A boy came and sat down next to Liz, looking happy that he finally had a science partner to sit with.

"Hey, I'm Taylor. Taylor Haysey. Nice to meet you." he said, shaking some of his unruly, sandy blond hair out of his green eyes. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a polo tee, striped red and white.

He looked pretty athletic.

"I'm Elizabeth Wilder. Everybody just calls me Liz for short." she explained, smiling what she hoped was a friendly smile in return. Truth was, she wasn't very good at introductions.

"Cool. Hope we can be good friends, Liz." he told her, putting to much emphasis on the word 'good'.

"Yeah, hope we can be friends, too." Liz told him, leaving out the 'good'. She saw his smile shrink somewhat, as if he knew he didn't have a chance. At that point, the teacher called the class to order, and began with the days agenda.

At lunch, Liz had no idea what she was going to do. Alexis was sitting by herself, but did not seem to want any company. She was minding her own business.

Liz, on the other hand, was being practically dragged by Taylor to his lunch table, that he shared with a bunch of other kids. She recognized a girl, Emma Velicio, from her history class this morning. She had dark mahogany hair, brown eyes, and seemed pretty popular. An average prep. She caught bits and pieces of what Emma was saying. Something to do with a boy, and him turning her down for a movie.

Liz wasn't surprised.

Emma seemed like the type of girl to only go out with the hottest guy, not for a sake of liking him, for the sake of having some good arm candy. And eye candy.

Liz took a bite of her apple, smiling and nodding where she thought appropriate. She wasn't really listening, just thinking. The wheels in her head were starting to turn, but nothing was really clicking.

Before she knew it, the bell sounded. Lunch was over. Time to go to art.

She silently picked up her tray, and threw out what was left. Walking silently out the doors, she looked at her schedule, trying to figure out what room next.

Ahead, she saw Alexis, wondering how she got there. Alexis turned suddenly, and motioned Liz ahead. Alexis had known she was there.

"What class?" she asked, in her calm voice.

"Uhm, Art, I think." Liz replied. Alexis' smile seemed to widen.

"Same as me." she replied. Liz smiled back, and together they walked to class.

Upon entering, Alexis left Liz' s side and sat down beside Taylor.

Liz looked to Alexis, and was hit with an apologetic smile, and directed to a seat beside Emma. Emma, on the other hand, was glaring with un-surmounted strength, directly at her.

She gulped, but took her seat beside Emma, not bothering with introductions, and instead, focussing her attention on the teacher at the front. She realized she had learned this all before, as the teacher started rambling on about the 3-D art they would be doing.

Something was pushing itself to the front of Liz's mind. Something she had forgotten...

She looked to Alexis, who was looking bored as well.

That was it. Alexis. Alexis Ranier. The last name she had put on her list of possible old last names. Could Alexis be...?

Liz giggled slightly, in spite of herself. No. Not possible. Alexis was not...could not be a vampire.

Emma was looking at her like she was crazy, Liz could see out her peripheral view. She chose to ignore her, and instead, her train of thought trailed into another day dream, of course, involving Edward.

She was spinning. Though, not freely, and certainly not by herself. She was in someone's arms.

Who else's, but Edward's.

She laughed lightly, feeling wonderful, and realizing they were waltzing in time to an old piece of classical music Liz enjoyed.

Of course, she knew it was only a day dream, but it was a great day dream. Words were never spoken in her dream. Her mind couldn't begin to conjure up how Edward sounded. She could only smile.

Suddenly, she heard the faint ring of a school bell, and then opened her eyes, realizing she had been sleeping sitting up.

She heard a small tinkle of laughter, and Alexis was beside her.

"I was just about to wake you up, but the bell seems to have beaten me to it." she told her, smiling.

Liz smiled sheepishly, replying "I don't usually fall asleep in class. Sometimes though, my day dreams to tend to lead to unconsciousness."

Alexis raised a brow at that, and asked "Day dreams? What, may I ask, were you day dreaming about?"

Liz realized all to late that she had given away more information than she had intended to. Stalling, she looked to the clock.

"Oh, we have more than enough time to get to class. I'd like to know what your day dream was about." Alexis said, her smile never wavering.

Liz sighed. She might as well surrender while they still had time. "I was day dreaming...about a book.." she replied. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either.

"Oh, and what book was it? More specifically, who was it?" Alexis asked.

"Twilight. And, I may have, sorta-kinda been day dreaming about...Edward Cullen." Liz said, finishing the last part in a whisper.

Alexis' smile seemed to lose some vigour, but it was still there. "I've read that...very well written..Why dream of Edward?" she asked softly, as if the question really mattered.

"Well, because...because..." Liz racked her mind, for something other than the truth. But all she had was the truth. "Because how could someone not dream about him? He really is different from all the other men in the book, and if I had been in Bella's situation, I would've done the same thing. Fall in love with him." Liz replied.

"So, even though he might kill you, could crush you with his pinky finger, you'd still love him? You'd still want to be with him, eternally?"

"Yes." Liz asked, without thinking. Of course she would. Suddenly, she realized they were taking this much to seriously. "Uhm, Alexis, we have class, remember?"

Alexis, who had been staring at the wall opposite them, deep in thought, suddenly seemed to snap back to reality. "Of course, class. I have Math next, what about you?"

With a quick look at her schedule, removed from her pocket, she quickly confirmed her suspicions. "I have math too. Let's go." she replied, standing and stretching.

Alexis stood as well, and walked silently out the door, Liz following close behind.

As they entered the class, Alexis, once again, took a seat beside Taylor, and Liz was left with one desk, though this time, the seat beside hers was empty. She stared at it, wondering who might fill it in the coming days, but then the teacher called class to order, and Math had begun.

A full hour and 10 minutes later, Liz was barely awake as she collected her books after the bell. Alexis appeared behind her, and smiled.

"He seems to drone on forever, doesn't he?" she said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he does." Liz replied, smiling back. She walked to the door, and out into the hall. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll be seeing you...Oh, wait. One thing Liz." Alexis said, her smile diminishing some-what, "That empty seat beside you belongs to my brother, Matthius Jasper Ranier. We call him Matt for short. He's gone-um, hunting till Wednesday, so tomorrow the seat will be empty as well. But I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"Sounds great. I can't wait till Wednesday then." she replied, and, giving Alexis one last smile, headed for her locker.

She couldn't help but notice the deeply troubled look on Alexis' face before she turned away.

Liz threw her stuff in her locker, and locked it up. Then, she realized something.

A loud groan of "Mom has the car!" echoed down the almost-empty school hallways.

She was going to have to walk.

Oh hurrah.


End file.
